Vitani/Relationships
Family Kovu Though the two have not been shown interacting much, they appear to be closer to each other than they are to their brother Nuka. Zira When Vitani was a cub, Zira appeared to trust her and was happy to leave her alone with her siblings whenever she needed to, and just like the rest of her pride, Vitani was incredibly loyal to her mother. Even after Vitani joined Simba’s Pride, she still shows sadness over Zira’s death, meaning she did care for her mother. Nuka Vitani cared for her brother, but also felt embarrassed by his actions, as shown when Kion kicked him falling at the ground and she said, "Nuka, Nuka, Nuka" in a mildly disappointed tone. Unlike Kovu, she did not attempt to stop her older brother from making a fool of himself. Presumably she still cared for him and missed him after he died, like she did for Zira. Kiara Originally Vitani and Kiara were enemies due to the conflict between their respected prides. However, during the events of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Vitani was the first of the Outsiders to understand and accept Kiara's words for peace, and soon joined the pridelanders' side. The rest of her pride followed soon after. After Kiara and Kovu are wedded she and Vitani become sisters-in-law. Since then both have formed a good friendship. When Kion returned to the Pridelands and was about to use the roar on Vitani and her lion guard(unaware that the prides had merged since he and his guard had journeyed to the Tree of Life) Kiara, without hesitation and risking serious injury, threw herself in front of her brother, in order to protect Vitani and her guard. This shows that the two lionesses have formed a strong friendship and completely accept each other as members of their family. Kion Vitani disliked Kion since he was Simba's son and therefore an enemy. He also used the Roar of the Elders on her and her family. She fights Kion after his return from the Tree of Life, before she realizes who he is. After she proven herself worthy as leader of the lion guard and worthy of the Roar of the Elders, she respects Kion, and becomes his friend. Simba As an offspring of Zira's, Simba banished Vitani to the Outlands with her family. However he forgives her and lets her rejoin his pride along with Kovu. After his son Kion relinquishes the roar to her, Simba happily welcomes Vitani as the new leader of the Lion Guard. This shows that not only has he forgiven her but now trusts her with the task of ensuring the safety of Pride Lands. Vitani in turn has let go of the hatred she once held for Simba and is now very loyal to him. Nala Just like Simba, Nala hated Zira and her family since they were only loyal to Scar. However this changed after the Outlander lions joined Simba’s pride again, and Vitani and Nala now respect each other. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Lioness Although we never see the two interact, it can be assumed that Vitani and Lioness get along since both of their loyalties belonged to Scar, and later Simba. Fuli After coming to the aid of Kion, the first lioness Fuli attacked was Vitani, by pinning her down. Much later, Vitani became the official leader of the Lion Guard, and she and Fuli were on good terms after that. Jasiri After taking over her clan's watering hole, Vitani is curious about Kion and Jasiri. She ponders aloud over the thought of a lion and hyena as friends. At the end, Jasiri and the Lion Guard came to rescue Kion and she became her enemy. After Zira’s death they become on good terms. Madoa After her pride takes over Madoa and her clan's watering hole, she sees her as a threat along with the others, despite not saying anything bad about her. After Zira’s death they become on good terms. Wema and Tunu After her pride takes over Wema and her sister and the rest of clan's watering hole, they sees her as a threat along with the others, despite not saying anything bad about her. Rafiki Rafiki sided with Simba on his decision to banish Vitani to the Outlands as she was Zira’s daughter, but after Vitani joined Simba’s pride Rafiki accepted her. Vitani has never expressed her thoughts about Rafiki, but it seems she respects him along with the other Pridelanders. Bunga, Beshte And Ono Vitani was annoyed them since they were all members of the Lion Guard and she thought her’s was better, but after she became leader of her Guard and respected Kion, this changed and she is now on good terms with them. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu Vitani disliked them at first because they were hyenas, but once Kiara and Kovu cleared up the misundertanding between the Lion Guard and the Outsiders, Vitani is on good terms with the hyenas. Mzingo and his Parliament Vitani disliked the vultures at first, but once Kiara and Kovu cleared up the misunderstanding between the Lion Guard and the Outsiders, Vitani is on good terms with the vultures. Anga Vitani disliked Anga at first, but once Kiara and Kovu cleared up the misunderstanding between the Lion Guard and the Outsiders, Vitani is on good terms with the eagle. Azaad Vitani disliked Azaad at first, but once Kiara and Kovu cleared up the misunderstanding between the Lion Guard and the Outsiders, Vitani is on good terms with the cheetah. Shabaha, Kasi, Imara And Tazama Vitani is very good friends with these lionesses. They all follow Vitani in her new Lion Guard. They work together to protect the Pride Lands. Laini Vitani and Laini are on good terms. When there was a problem at Mbali Fields Vitani's guard agreed to help along with Kion's guard. However the two guards started fighting and Azaad helped Thurston. Thurston Vitani and Thurston are on good terms. Thurston gives her and Kion an idea to proove which guard is the best. Scar Category:Relationships